Dragon Age: Inquisition
|Spielmodi = *Singleplayer *Multiplayer (Koop-Modus) |Plattform(en) = *PlayStation 3 *PlayStation 4 *Windows PC *Xbox 360 *Xbox One |Medien = Blu-ray Disc, DVD-ROM, Download |PEGI = 18 |USK = 16 |ESRB = M |Vorgänger = Dragon Age II |Nachfolger = }} Dragon Age: Inquisition ist ein Rollenspiel und zugleich Hack 'n' Slay aus dem Hause BioWare und der dritte Teil des Dragon Age-Franchises. Gameplay Wie auch in Dragon Age: Origins wählt der Spieler zu Beginn des Spiels eine Charakterklasse bzw. Rasse aus und gestaltet den Spieler nach seinen/ihren individuellen Vorstellungen. Im Gegensatz zum ersten Spiel des Franchises hat der Spieler aber die Möglichkeit, die Charakterkleidung und ähnliche Features viel exakter anzupassen. Ferner wird es hier zum ersten Mal Pferde geben, auf denen die Figuren reiten können. Darüber hinaus wird das Spiel auf vielen verschiedenen Platformen erscheinen, d.h. auf dem PC, der PlayStation 4, der PlayStation 3, der Xbox One und der Xbox 360. Trotz aller Unterschiede zwischen den einzelnen Systemen soll sich das Spiel auf allen exakt gleich spielen lassen. Nur beim PC wird es eine angepasste Steuerung mit Tastatur und Maus geben. Ferner gab es Grüchte, dass DAI ein Open World-Game werden soll, was aber von den Entwicklern sofort verneint wurde. Dragon Age: Inquitision soll aber wesentlich größere Spielareale aufweisen und so dem Spieler mehr zum Entdecken geben. So soll eine Karte viermal so groß sein wie Ferelden. Auch soll das Gameplay als solches verfeinert werden, sodass der Spieler überlegen muss, wann der Gegner sich eine Blöße gibt und so eine Öffnung kreiert, in der man ihn verwunden/besiegen kann. So gibt es auch Gegner, die Elektrizität generieren, was zur Folge hat, dass der gespielte Charakter Schaden nimmt, wenn er mit metallischen Waffen angreift. Andere haben eine Rüstung an, so dass Vergiftungen keine Wirkung haben. Auch die Umwelt hat einen großen Einfluss, so dass man z.B. mit einem Feuerzauber den Boden anzünden kann, wodurch sich die Gegner beim hineinlaufen entzünden. Handlung Der Hauptprotagonist wird hier Der Inquisitor genannt. Obwohl dieser neu ist, besteht die Möglichkeit, im Spiel auf Hawke oder den Wächter zu treffen, unter der Voraussetzung, dass dieser die Ereignisse in Origins überlebt hat. Stattfinden wird das Spiel hauptsächlich in Thedas und Orlais. Die Handlung dreht sich im Wesentlichen um einen Krieg zwischen Magiern und deren alten Feinden, den Templern. Ferner soll das Ende des Spiels noch mehr von den Entscheidungen des Spielers abhängen, wie in den Vorgängern. Taktiken In Dragon Age: Origins gab es die sogenannten Taktiken, wobei der Spieler einen Charakter aktiv gesteuert hat und die restlichen drei nach ihren vom Spieler vordefinierten Taktiken gehandelt haben. Wie einem Entwickler-Video zu entnehmen ist, wird es hier diese Dinge nicht oder kaum mehr geben. Stattdessen wird der Fokus auf Echtzeit-Gaming von vier Charakteren gelegt, d.h., dass der Spieler jeden Charakter steuert und zwischen ihnen hin und her wechselt. Grafik Die Grafik wurde entsprechend der neuen Konsolen aufpoliert, aber auch für die bereits bekannten Konsolen gab es Anpassungen. Es liegt auch mehr Wichtigkeit auf Details, so wurde auf der PAX 2013 bekanntgegeben, dass sogar die Bogensehnen animiert sein sollen. Ferner sollen auch die Liebesakte weniger bildhaft als in den Vorgängern dargestellt werden, was das Spiel "erwachsener" wirken lässt. Laut Entwickler-Aussagen solle sich dieses Spiel in dieser Beziehung mehr an Mass Effect orientieren. Verknüpfung mit HOD Aus Aussagen der Developer geht hervor, dass es möglicherweise eine Verknüpfung von Inquisition mit Heroes of Dragon Age geben wird, da die beiden Entwickler-Teams eng miteinander arbeiten. Charaktere } |title = Charaktere |titlestyle = background-color:#0000CC; color:#FFFF00; |groupstyle = background-color:#FFFF00; color:#0000CC; |group1 = Der Inquisitor |list1= Der Protagonist des Spiels. Er ist der Anführer der Hl. Inquisition und übernimmt die Rolle des Wächters und Hawkes. |group2 = Morrigan |list2= Morrigan ist die Tochter der Hexe Flemeth und gilt so ebenfalls als Hexe der Wildnis, die allesamt sehr gewandte Formwandler sind. Sie wird hier allerdings nur einen kurzen Gastauftritt haben, aber nicht spielbar sein. |group3 = Cassandra Pentaghast |list3 = Eine hochrangige Anhängerin der Sucher der Wahrheit, die früher direkt mit dem Göttlichen - dem Anführer der Kirche - redete. |group4 = Varric Tethras |list4 = Ein schurkischer Händler und in diesem Spiel ein alternativer Erzähler. |group5 = unbenannter Qunari |list5 = Ein unbenannter Gefährte aus der Rasse der Qunari. |group6 = Vivienne |list6 = Eine frühere Hexe des Zirkels, die sich dem Inquisitor anschloss, um ihre Freunde und Gefährten zu beschützen. }} Casting BioWare organisiert nun ein Casting, bei dem jeder Interessierte eines von zwei vorgefertigten Skripts vertonen und einschicken kann. Die Gewinner werden als Sprecher von einzelnen Charakteren auserwählt. Auszeichnungen Yahoo bewertete Dragon Age: Inquisition mit Platz 9 der 20 am meisten erwarteten Spiele des Jahres 2014. Medien Videos thumb|left|400px|Offizieller E3-Trailer Bilder Inquisitionofficiallogo.png|Logo DragonAgeInquisition-Qunari.png|ein gehörnter Qunari DragonAgeInquisition-Morrigan.png|Morrigan DragonAgeInquisition-Artwork.png|Artwork DragonAgeInquisition-OldGodsPrisonArtwork.png|Old Gods Prison-Artwork Externe Links * Offizielle Website * Offizielle Twitterpräsenz * Dragon Age: Inquisition im Dragon Age Wiki Quellen Kategorie:Dragon Age Kategorie:Hack 'n' Slay Kategorie:Rollenspiel Kategorie:Windows Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:Xbox 360 Kategorie:PlayStation 4 Kategorie:Xbox One Kategorie:BioWare Kategorie:Electronic Arts Kategorie:2014